


New Shield, New Director

by AgentTrilloku



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentTrilloku/pseuds/AgentTrilloku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to try and reach out to the Avengers, but Coulson is not quite ready so he sends Skye in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cosplay girl or Director?

**Author's Note:**

> Still no ownership of anything but my computer.

Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers were currently sitting in the corner of a less known outdoor bakery. Casually Tony reaches up and touches his ear, "Hey Katniss, any sign yet?"

"No, not yet. Are we sure this new director is going to show up?" Tony shrugs and looks at his watch. A shadow appears over the table and he looks up to see a young woman holding a notebook. Smiling he grabs the book and signs the front of it with a pen and hands it to Steve who also signs the book before handing it back to the girl. She looks at them and back at the book. "Its always nice to meet a fan but we have some important business about to happen. Would you like a picture before you leave?" Tony Asks

The girl smiles and nods moving between him and Steve and snapping a selfie. Moving back to the other side of the table, she pulls out the chair and sits down. Steve gives her an odd look. "Not to be rude miss but we do have some important business that is about to occur."

She smiles and holds out her hand "Your right Mr Rodgers, I'm Skye with Shield." 

They both stare at her for a second before Steve shakes her hand. "I'm sorry we were expecting someone a little more...." he pauses not sure what to say

"Older, more middle age management looking?" Skye supplies, Tony leans forward "So what your a decoy? Going to give us a location to go to next like a Easter egg hunt? Not a good way to start a relationship." 

"No Mr.Stark I'm here to talk about an arrangement between the Avengers and Shield. But if you are more comfortable we can go somewhere else, though I must say I am a little hungry. Will Agent Barton be joining us or should I send coffee up to him? It must be cold on the roof" She asks with a slight smirk on her face. 

Tony and Steve exchange looks "Would you mind if we went back the the Tower?" Steve asks "It would be a little more private." 

Skye nods and stands up "Of course not, would one of you like to ride with me or will Agent Barton join me. I would rather not drive alone I have not spent enough time in New York to trust myself not to get lost." 

Walking out towards the street, Barton catches up to Tony and Steve as the follow Skye. "She's the director of Shield?" He asks "Apparently." Tony mumbles "She certainly asks like she knows what she is doing, would you mind riding with her. A master assassin in the car should keep her from pulling anything." Barton nods and walks a little faster to catch up to her, Tony and Stark get in to the back of Tony's car and head for the Tower.

.................................................................................................... 

"Well hello Agent Barton, It's nice to meet you." Skye says smiling and holding out her hand. She watches as he asses her for any threats before shaking her hand. Holding out her notebook she smirks "Since Ive started a collection would you mind signing this too." Barton laughs and signs the notebook

"So where is your car?" Skye points out a very familiar looking car "Where did you get that?" He asks quietly 

Skye walks around the front of the car and gently caresses the hood as she passes. Barton can't help but notice how familiar that move was to him. Getting in to the drivers side she looks up at him as he climbs in the passenger side "Lola gets passed down director to director."

.....................................................................................................

At the tower Barton directs her to the under ground garage where Happy is waiting. Getting out Happy holds his hands out for the keys, Skye just looks at him. "Ma'am I need the keys to park the car."

Skye pockets the keys and walks past him "Nobody touches Lola." Barton and Happy exchange a look thinking of the only other person they ever heard say that before following her to the elevator and up to the commons area of Stark Tower. 

Stepping out Skye finds herself facing not only Stark and Rodgers but the other Avengers as well. This was not quite the plan and she figures Coulson is going to rip her a new one when she gets back but she doubts that any of the Avengers would harm her. Even if they wanted to she could probably defend herself with her powers till May could pick her up in the Quin Jet or she could make a break for Lola. Besides they need to trust her if this is going to work out. She plans on telling them everything except the part about Coulson being alive or about her powers, that he needs to do himself and he thinks its better to wait until they have established a working relationship. As for her powers only the team knows and she would like to keep it that way at least for a little while. She tried to tell Coulson that it was a terrible idea to leave them thinking he was dead but that man is stubborn. Luckily being Co-Director gave her the benefit of not lying if asked if she was Shield's Director because she is technically. Taking a seat on the opposite side of the table from the Avengers, Skye smiles. "Well now that we are all here, who would like to sign my notebook?"


	2. Ironing out the issues

"So your the new Director of Shield?" Natasha Romanoff asked looking at Skye from across the table. Skye nods but doesn't confirm it out loud, something both Natasha and Clint file away for later. 

"Shield will be running like it was originally suppose to," Skye says looking at Steve "I have come across a lot of the old protocols that Agent Carter had originally established for Shield and we are using those as a base for the rebuild. There will be minimal secrets and there are no longer levels. One agents life is not worth more then another. Now obviously we can't be telling new recruits everything but if it evolves them or their team it will be full dis-closer. We are and will remain a in the shadows organization. Which brings me to the Avengers. There are forces that we have had run ins with that would have gone a lot smoother if we had some heavy hitters on our side."

"So what you want us on speed dial to pick up your messes?" Tony asks "If that's the case then I feel I speak for everyone when I say Don't let Jarvis hit you on the way out."

"Mr. Stark that is not what I am saying at all. Look we had, shortly after the fall of Shield, a man going by the Clairvoyant show up. He in league with Hydra and a man we call the doctor used a Kree artifact called the Diviner..."

"A Kree object here on Midgard!?!" Thor shouts jumping from his seat

"Well I guess that means these Kree are a big deal then?" Tony says looking at Skye, She nods "Lets just say that earthquake in San Juan... not a natural earthquake. We managed to take down the Clairvoyant, who it turned out was just a high ranking official in Shield, not really a physic. But the Doctor, a girl called Raina and Grant Ward are still at large. Raina was changed by the device and we lost one of our agents in the alien city."

"Did you say Grant Ward?" Barton leans forward towards Skye

"Yeah he was the specialist on our team when Shield fell, turns out the asshole was Hydra the whole time. He was working for the Clairvoyant." They could all see the anger and hurt in her eyes. "Honestly with Ward, it is personal. Very personal."

"Ward always was an ass. I wouldn't mind taking him out." Barton smiles "Well if the chance to take him out comes up you will be competing with me to see who gets there first, I was to soft the last time I shot the bastard and didn't kill him. I won't be making that mistake again."

She can see the questions they are wanting to ask and sighs "Please ask any questions, like I said there will be almost full dis-closer. Hydra infiltrated Shield because it was to busy hiding what the right hand was doing from the left hand to see the feet walk it into a wall."

"I have to say this is refreshing," Banner says speaking for the first time "that shield seems to be wanting to be partners and not control everything but I can't help but feel that this is all to easy. There has to be something, something that your not telling us. I mean you can't be the director of Shield, no offense but you are to personable. I'm guessing that you are a cover face, someone with little to no power trying to make Shield look good."

Skye grinds her teeth "Look, I have not lied to you, I have answered every question you have had. I don't know how else to convince you of who I am." Standing up she leans forward hands flat on the table looking each Avenger in turn in the eye. "Believe me or not but Shield is back and we would like to work together. I would like to take you to our base to meet our team but I am not willing to do that until we come to an agreement. So tell me right now am I wasting my time? If so I will be taking my leave and you will not hear from us again, not to say we wont end up in the same places but I will not reach out to you for anything. We have been doing well enough on our own anyway. You know up this was a bad idea, I'm sorry for wasting your time I will see myself out." She grabs her notebook and starts to walk to the elevator.

"Wait." She stops but doesn't turn around "I think that we can work something out. This new Shield sounds promising like what Peggy would want it to be." Steve says 

Skye turns around smiling "Well in that case lets start with encrypting a joint network, sorry Mr. Stark but I have been hacked into your system since about an hour before I met you. I think that we could improve on this system quite a bit."

Tony's mouth fell open "Jarvis is this true!?!" "Yes Sir. Director Skye has been in control of my systems for about 4 hours now." "Why didn't you say anything!" "She told me not too Sir."

.............................................................................................................................................

Back at the base, Skye walks up to the office she shares with Coulson. "Hi Honey, I'm home!" she calls out as she walks in the door.

Coulson is sitting at his desk a frown on his face. "You were suppose to stay at the coffee shop. We couldn't follow you into Stark Tower you knew that." 

"Yes I did know that but I was also sending you a live feed of the inside of the tower the whole time." Skye rolls her eyes while taking off her jacket and stretching before falling in to her chair.

"Skye," he says her name in such a way she almost feels bad. Key word being almost.

"Come on A.C. what did you think the Avengers were going to harm me? I mean really Captain America was there, isn't hitting a girl against his up bringing? I was never in any danger and worst case they did try and attack me I could have held them off long enough for May to pick me up off the balcony. I had control of Jarvis the whole time so its not like they could have locked down the tower. You worry to much."

He sighs "So when are they coming for a visit?" 

"This Saturday, I told them I should have most of the team at base to meet them then. That also gives us plenty of time to get you off base and remind Hunter not to say anything."

"Just Hunter?"

"Well everyone but you know if anyone is going to mess up it will be Hunter. I may have Bobbi take him on a mission right after they meet, Yeah that actually sounds like a better plan. Nothing to crazy, there is a lead on a Hydra hideout I think we should check out just surveillance for now." Skye looks up from her paperwork to see Coulson smiling at her "What is there something on my face?" she runs a hand through her hair in case it is standing up because he is still staring and smiling 

He chuckles and Skye can feel the sound travel through her body making her toes curl. "No, I was just thinking how amazing you are. You know I would not have been able to do any of this without you." 

"Sure you would have, your AC, you can do anything." She flirts back "Well it would have taken twice as long but you would have gotten there." She smiles as his face goes from embarrassed to slight shock. She loved days when they could flirt back and forth while working. They didn't get to do that much anymore and she missed it. Really she would love if they could move a little (or really a lot) farther then flirting but she was scared to damage the relationship they had now. Coulson was the best thing that ever happened to her and she was not going to lose him due to her feelings. Better to have him in her life then not at all. She takes a deep breath and focuses on not shaking anything as she thinks about her life without Coulson. "Skye are you ok?" 

She feels his hand on her shoulder and uses his touch to ground herself. Control was always easier when he was touching her. She hasn't told anyone, its possible that May has noticed but she hasn't said anything if she has. "Yeah Sorry, just some depressing thoughts. I'm good though. Oh yeah look at this." She hands him the notebook "They signed your book?"

Skye laughs "Yeah Stark and Rodgers thought I was a fan girl when I walked up to their table, they signed my book and I got a picture with them before I told them who I was. I'll send the picture to your phone."

"What about the others?" 

"Well I was on a roll and I figured you could put it in you collection. I mean who else has signatures from all the Avengers?"

He laughs and takes the book to shelves and sets it front row center "It kinda brings everything together, don't you think." He turns back to Skye "Lets go do the debrief, Let the team in on what's going to happen on Saturday." 

..........................................................................................................................................

After escorting Skye back to Lola, Tony headed back up to the rest of the Avengers. "So what do with think about little miss Director and her new and improved Shield?"

"How did she become Director? Did you notice that she never out right said she was the Director?" Natasha questions "She wasn't a high ranking Shield agent, in fact while you were taking her downstairs I went through the Employee registry of the old Shield and it seems like she was the last person to receive a Shield badge before the fall. She was only a agent for a couple of hours. There is nothing else on her. She was on a team that has no records, she didn't go to the academy, there are no personal records either. Skye legally does not exist outside of getting a shield badge that was signed for by Director Fury himself."

"See I told you, new face, same shield." Tony says flopping down on to the chair and putting his feet on the table. 

"At least her face is nicer then Fury's." Barton says "She did seem to know a lot. Like the fact that I was on the roof, I didn't see any team watching her back. So either she showed up alone or her team is better then your average Shield team." 

"They would have to be good to not be seen by you Eye of Hawk." Thor says "I to am concerned. If there are Kree objects here in Midgard then that is cause for concern. These things have great power and the Kree are not a race to be taken lightly. I think we must meet her and her warriors at least."

Banner nods, "I would like to know more about that girl that was changed by the object." 

"I don't think we should trust them just yet but we should check them out." Steve looks at Tony "How concerned should we be about her taking Jarvis over?"

"Jarvis what did she do?"

"She did not look through any files. She only blocked my ability to inform you of the hack and the ability to lock down the tower sir."

"That is all? Really?"

"Yes, sir"

"She probably had a jet on stand by in case she needed to make an escape." Natasha and Barton both look at the balcony "She prevented a lock down so she had the option of jumping, She's smart." Natasha smiles "She even told us about the hack so we would see what she had planned and that she didn't take advantage of her access to our system."

"I think we need to ask the new director how she gained her position, if her story matches what you have found Natasha then I think we should make an attempt at a partnership. If not though We shut them down." Steve says and the others nod in agreement

................................................................................................................................

Coulson really didn't want to involve the Avengers in anything to do with the new Shield. Not that he didn't trust them but how could he face them? Sure when Fury was still director he could hide behind the fact that he was under orders not to tell anyone. Now though he is the Director, well one of them anyway. He has no excuses to hide behind except that he was scared. Natasha and Clint were like family to him, they would be pissed to find out that he never tried to contact them. Yeah he could deal with the anger and more then likely broken bones once they were done with him. It was the hurt that he could not face, for as tough as they were those two were like his children. Skye was right though (and don't tell her but she usually is) that they need help if more of these Diviners were to show up. While she was getting better at her powers, she was still not comfortable. Looking over at her, he lets a small smile appear on his face. He had tried to give her, her own office but she wanted to stay with him. How could he say no, she meant so much to him, even before San Juan but that really drove the point home for him. He had always been very flirty with Skye, Hell he had even used Lola to get her to join his team. The more he got to know her the more he liked, and the more he liked the more he flirted and she would flirt right back. She couldn't mean it though, she is half his age. He watched as she tucked some hair behind her ear and bit her lip while looking at her computer screen. He caught himself licking his own lips in response, what he wouldn't give to be able to walk over and bite that lip himself. Shaking his head, he tries to focus on his work. Feeling the need to fidget he grabs his phone and notices he has a message from Skye. Opening it he sees the smiling faces of Skye, Stark and Captain Rodgers. He laughs just loud enough for Skye to notice. Getting up she heads over behind his chair and leans in to look over his shoulder. "Oh good the picture came through, I think I should have it framed for the office. What do you think?" 

It takes him a few seconds to understand what she is saying as her breath caresses his face. He can feel the heat of her body as she leans in. He swallows "I think that is a great idea. We should have it done before they get here on Saturday." 

Her face is close enough he can feel her smile "I think your right AC." 

She stands up and heads back to her desk. Coulson quickly adjusts himself while her back is turned. " Do you think you can find me a hotel to stay in for Saturday? I figured it would be best if I left Friday night and came back Sunday morning that way there is no chance of us running into each other."

"Sure AC Ill see what I can find."


	3. Teams meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long to get this up. I'm hoping to get a chapter for The making of a Avenger up soon too

The week went a lot faster then Skye thought it would. Suddenly it was Friday night, her, Coulson and May were loading onto the Bus. The plan was to drop Coulson and Lola off at a near by town to spend the weekend then May and her would fly to New York to get the Avengers. Tony had wanted the coordinates to the base saying it would be easy for him to fly everyone out but there was no way Skye was giving that to him until they knew that Coulson was alive. She made it very clear to Coulson that that particular conversation was his own shit storm she would not be a part of. While strapping in for take off Coulson looks at Skye "How are you going to make sure they can't find there way back here?" 

"I've created a cloaking field that will feed Jarvis fake GPS information on the Bus and at the Playground." 

"Good."

"AC, its probably a little late for this but what if I'm wrong? What if bringing in the Avengers causes more problems then it solves? I mean we still have Ward and Raina and my father to worry about, maybe our plates are a little to full to deal with this."

Coulson reaches for Skye's hand, holding it he rubs his thumb along the back of her hand "Skye, I know I have not been the most supportive about bringing them in. It has nothing to do with you being able to handle it and everything to do with me not wanting to deal with what Fury did to me. I have full confidence that you will be able to make this work even if they find out about me, In which case I may need you to protect me from them." He laughs 

Skye squeezes his hand "Thanks AC, and no worries I will totally take out Captain America for you." She winks 

May's voice comes over the coms "Don't bother unbuckling we will be landing about 30 min from take off to drop of Coulson." 

They feel the Bus take off and sit in companionable silence both of them noticing that they are still holding hands but neither willing to be the first to let go. 

................................................................................................................

Pepper stood watching as Tony and the others got ready for the trip to Shield. Walking up to Tony she places a hand on his shoulder "Are you sure this is a good idea?" 

"We have to at least see what they are doing, I'm hoping that I will be able to track where we are going that way we can keep an eye on their base." 

Tony wraps his arms around Pepper "We will be fine, six super heros against a handful of Shield agents? Even if this is a Hydra trap we will be ready for them. No worries." He kisses the top of her head and turns to pick up his bag.

"Sir, I have received information from Director Skye that they will arrive in 10 minutes, and will park on the top of the tower if that is ok."

"Tell them they have the go ahead Jarvis and will will meet them up there, I want to get this trip over with." 

Pepper grabs him and kisses him "Be careful, all of you." she says looking around at everyone. She sometimes feels like the mother to a bunch of unruly children, but she loves all of them. 

They all nod to her as the head for the elevator. They don't have to wait long for a rather large plane to pull up along side the roof. The back opens and lands perfectly on the edge of the roof the plane hovering, standing in the back is Skye, smiling she waves them on board. "Sorry, we weren't sure the roof would hold the Bus."

"I can see why," Tony remarks as they board "Shield must be doing good to have a plane of this size, so much for being terrorists." He raises an eyebrow

Skye waves a dismissive hand at Tony while leading the way into the lounge area "Their all on board, lets head for the playground." She gestures for them to have seats "The plane was a gesture from Fury for going above and beyond the call of duty prior to the fall."

Skye catches Steve and Natasha trading a look, well that can't be good. "So," Steve starts "We have some questions about your history of Shield or well the lack of. From what we could find you Skye do not exist out side of Fury signing off on you getting a level one badge the same day Shield fell and now your Director?"

Ok this she could work with, "Your right I don't exist because when I was sixteen I erased myself. The team I joined was originally as a consultant was a off the books team that only Fury had full dis-closer on, Level 8 and above knew of us but that was all. As for me becoming Director there are not many of us well I can count our team on my hands. When Fury brought us a starter kit for the new Shield before he disappeared, well I was there and more loyal then hydra." She smiles at her little joke but notices that she is the only one amused "Sorry when I'm nervous I make bad jokes." 

Clint stares at Skye, she reminds him of Coulson. He pauses for a second as grief enters his mind, he still blames himself for his death. Shaking his head slightly he asks "What sort of thing did you do to get this plane?" 

Skye looks surprised for a moment, "Uh, well it wasn't me. This was for someone else on our team, He, uh, he isn't with us." She winces, God it sounds like Coulson is dead....well technically to them he is.

Barton nods "I'm sorry we have all lost people." 

Before Skye could respond Agent May exits the cockpit "Skye please tell me you remembered to send that email to Fitzsimmons about behavior while the Avengers are there?" 

Skye nods "Sure did May." This was code they had worked out to make sure Skye didn't forget to screw with Jarvis's GPS. "But you know them Fitz won't be able to talk to any one and Simmons is gonna run tests and touch." She laughs the best part about this code is they really did have to warn them about their behavior like no attacking Banner or Stark and dragging them in to the lab, and no touching any ones arms. The last one being for Jemma alone. 

Barton and Romanoff both stood up when May entered the room "Agent May, I heard reports that you were back in the field. Glad to see that they were true." Natasha said shaking May's hand

Barton shakes her hand next and looks at Skye "Well I guess we have to give you some credit since you are working with the Calvary." 

Skye shakes her head "Don't call her that."

This makes Clint smile, this might not be to bad he finds himself wanting to trust this girl that reminds him so much of his former SO.

..................................................................................................................................................

At the hotel, Coulson opens the program that Skye had put on his laptop. Suddenly he is able to see inside the playgrounds hanger as the Bus lands. Stepping out of the Bus he watches as Skye talks to the Avengers, she looks like a school teacher taking her class on a field trip. He can see Natasha and Clint looking around and assessing the area before following Skye farther into the Playground. He can't help but think that maybe Skye was right and he should have told them he was alive. Regardless its to late now, with any luck they won't hold a grudge against Skye for this.

.................................................................................................................................................

"If you will follow me," Skye motions with her hands as if directing a Museum tour. " And we are walking... and we are walking.... sorry I couldn't help my self." She smiles trying to ease the awkwardness. 

"This is our lab, Dr. Banner our lab team Fitz and Simmons are very excited to me you, you too Mr. Stark. Though I should warn you they can be a little." She pauses looking for the correct word "excitable, though I did tell them to be on their best behavior." She opens the lab door.

"Fitz I'm not sure about...... Oh My...... You are all just Oh my......" Jemma stutters looking at all the Avengers, she walks up to Steve and reaches for his arm but manages to stop herself. "Right behavior, Hello." 

Skye tries not to laugh "This is Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz, Oh and Mack. I was wondering where you were when we landed."

"Just helping Fitz finish up on some things." Mack replied not really looking at Skye. They were still had a shaky relationship since the temple. 

Skye nods "Jemma, Leo, Mack these are the Avengers, Tony Stark, Dr. Banner, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton and Thor."

Mack nods his head and excuses himself to go and check on their plane. "Would there be any way that I could get a sample of your blood?" Jemma asks Steve before he can respond Skye pulls Jemma away from him "Lets continue the tour, If you would all just exit the lab."

As they leave they hear Skye "Jemma best behavior does not include asking Captain America for a blood sample."

"You didn't even give him a chance to say yes Skye." Rolling her eyes Skye follows them out of the lab just in time for them to run in to Bobbi and Hunter.

"Hello Hunter and....Bobbi how did they get both of you in here with out the place blowing up?" Clint asks shaking hands with them both

Bobbi and Hunter both look at Skye "Lets just say that we like the boss." Hunter says, Bobbi nods "Yeah I can put up with this idiot for the most part, the boss is good about putting us on missions in different teams."

"I keep telling you both I want to try a mission with you working together, I think it would work." Lifting a eyebrow Clint looks at her "Are we talking about the same people here? Honestly I'm impressed Director." 

Skye nods "Please just call me Skye." Turning to Bobbi and Hunter she smiles "Speaking of missions have you talked to May yet? She has a mission for the two of you. I need you to leave immediately. And yes you are on the same team just the two of you." 

Before they can respond Skye starts walking down the hallway "Lets go head to the office and see if we can't work out something." 

The Avengers watch as Bobbi starts dragging Hunter down the hall. Before she gets him around the corner he shouts "Ill get you for this Quake!"

Skye manages not to flinch to much and continues down the hall hoping that they didn't hear what he said and if they did maybe they wont question it.


	4. security breach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, life happens and that doesn't always include me getting computer time. Hope you enjoy this chapter I hope to have the next up soon!

It had been a week since the Avengers initial visit to the Playground. Since then there has been a increase in the amount of technology thanks to Stark. Skye was inspecting every piece that came in personally, She did not trust Stark not to have something that would give him access to the Playground. Since she was still hoping to keep their location secret, Skye was also traveling to the Avengers tower to pick up everything. As a result she hasn't had much time to see Coulson, something both noticed but neither were willing to bring up. Currently Skye was at Stark tower for the 3rd time since they visited at Stark's request to pick up a new holodeck table. Sighing Coulson leaves his office (it was hard to work without Skye's consistent typing) in hopes of finding something to do. He thought about stopping by the lab but Fitz and Simmons had been trying out some New gadgets that had a tendency to explode. Skye had already pointed out that explosions tend to make him cranky especially with their budget being constrained till they work out all the details with Stark. Heading towards the gym he sees May working with one of the punching bags. Smiling he loosens his tie "Fancy a sparing partner?"

Raising an eyebrow May takes in a disheveled appearance. "It's not even been a full week and your already falling apart."

Coulson stares at May "I'm not sure what you are talking about."

Crossing her arms, she smirks "sure you don't. And no I will not help distract you. I'm sure there is real work you could be doing."

"I assure you I was merely hoping to keep my skills sharp. Since you seem to have something against that I will just go work on Lola." 

Trying his best not to look like the pouting child he suddenly felt like Coulson turned towards the door but before he was out May responded "As an agent I have to say your pathetic, as your friend I have to say your pathetic but I approve, so either do something about this" (she gestures to him) or I will."

Coulson just stared at her, May smiled before turning her back on him to face the punching bag, getting back in to position she starts her training back up. Coulson opens the door, "Just so we are clear, I'm talking about your obvious love for Skye. So either tell her or I will."

Coulson just about runs to Lola.

.............................................................................................................................

Skye wonders if the Avengers would be upset if she started smacking her head on the new holo-deck table. Stark just thinks he is so smart wasting her time to come out here to get this new equipment. It was obvious they just wanted to know more about her and the New Shield, every trip she has had to scan not only the new equipment but the quin jet as well for bugs. The only good thing is that it give her a chance to practice hearing the vibrations of the bugs that are always just a little different then the rest of the jet or equipment. She knew it was driving them crazy that they couldn't figure out how she was finding them, that at least made her smile. "Look Stark, I know how these tables work. I really don't need a run down on it. Besides I have a mission this coming week that I need to prepare for, so i would appreciate if we could move this along."

"Wait you have a mission next week, could you use some help? I have a new suit I have been meaning to try out."

"NO, (Skye all but yells before catching herself) I mean no. My partner and I have it under control, very easy 2 person mission. A red and gold you would just complicate things." 

"Your going on a mission?" Steve asks walking in to Tony's lab followed by Clint and Natasha.

"Yes, Why wouldn't I be going on a mission?"

Clint crosses his arms "For one your the Director, it would be stupid to send you into the field. Makes more sense to send lower ranking agents."

Skye rolls her eyes, "Yeah thats not how the New Shield works. There are no levels, no ones life is worth more or less then anyone else and that includes mine and my partners. This mission is a bit specialized too, so I have to go. Which means I think we are done here."

"What is the mission?" Natasha says blocking Skye's way to the door

"That's classified."

Skye notices the sudden change in the mood of all those around her, taking a quick breath she calms her powers that had risen to aid her with the threat. "Look we have not reached an agreement yet so I am not at liberty to share mission specifics yet. As soon as we know where both parties stand we will share mission."

"That's not the issue," Tony says leaning against the table "You just reminded us of someone we lost. Seriously though if you need help take this." he tosses her a Stark Phone "Call it is a secure line straight to Jarvis."

Skye pockets the phone "Thanks, and I really should be going."

Tony nods "Ill have someone load this on the jet for you."

Once Skye has left Natasha speaks up first "I don't like this, a lot of what she does reminds me of Coulson. I can't help but think that she is hiding something important."

Steve nods "I agree there is something odd going on, She has not once mentioned the bugs on anything yet we can't get signals from them. There is no way they are able to find them, not with you and Clint hiding them." 

"Well with any luck she will turn on the Stark Phone it will automatically hack the closest system to it. I have coded it that it releases a wireless connection that plants a nearly invisible worm that will give us access to their systems, if there is a secret I will find it."

"Are you sure that is the best way to start a new relationship with Shield? Hacking their systems. I like Skye she seems to really care about what she is doing and is putting a lot of trust in all of you." Pepper says walking up to the group

"I have a bad feeling this is going to back fire and we may never hear from Shield again."

"Im not sure that is a bad thing'" Steve admits "I wanted Shield gone and Im still not sure Im happy with what I am seeing."

.............................................................................................................................................................................................

Skye could not find Coulson. She had been back for over and hour and could not find hide nor hair of the man. Over text early that day they had decided to have dinner and go over the mission at the same time. I was currently 9pm and she was hungry damn it! If she didn't find him in the next five minutes she was eating alone and going to bed! Mission planning be damned! As she stormed through the halls of the Playground she nearly ran into Hunter as he was exiting his room. "If your looking for Coulson, he is working on Lola. He wouldn't stop moping and May refused to be a distraction."

Skye heard everything Hunter said, she really did but what stuck in her mind was May refusing to be a distraction. "What? Why would he need May to be a distraction? How did he need May to be a distraction?"

She didn't mean to sound jealous she really didn't but damn A.C. and May had known each other for ever and May was just badass enough that Skye could see him falling head over heels for her. Not that that mattered, Skye wanted him to be happy even if it wasn't with her. "HELLOOOOO?"

Skye jumped about a foot "Damn it Hunter what!"

He had a very amused smirk on his face that just pissed Skye off "I was saying that he wanted to spar with her but she refused because he was just looking for a reason to waste time waiting for you to get back. It was pathetic he was wondering around like someone stool his Captain America stuff, all because his girlfriend was off base. I was going to.... OW! Damn Skye, what was that for?"

He demanded rubbing the back of his head where Skye had just smacked him. Skye just snarled at him and walked off towards the hanger that housed Lola. Muttering to him self he watched her go "Think she would like to know her man missed her."

No sooner had the words left his mouth did Skye wave her hand behind her as she walked exploding the button and zipper on his pants, leaving him with his pants around his ankles. Bobbi choose that moment to walk around the corner with Jemma. Poor Jemma turned bright red and Bobbi busted out laughing "Bad day to go commando huh Hunter?"

Not bother to pull up his pants Hunter waddled back into his room and slamming the door vowing not to speak to that She-Devil of a director at all tomorrow.

.......................................................................................................................................

Skye stormed up to Lola and dragged the skid Coulson was on under the car out between her legs. She was not prepared for the sight of Coulson in a T-shirt stained with motor oil. A small smudge of dirt on his cheek just under his left eye caught her attention and she reached down and rubbed it off. Neither of them said anything just stared at each other, the sound of Hunter startled them and Skye jumped back. "I used my powers to de pants Hunter." 

"Um ok," Coulson replied not sure if he should be jealous or not. Honestly it was kinda hot that she could do that. He wouldn't mind if she.... no no not the bad thoughts again.

"Yeah he was being a jerk so as I walked away from him I made his button and zipper explode... from what Bobbi was yelling when I walked in here he was apparently going commando..."

She held out a hand and helped Coulson to his feet. "If I remember our texts earlier, mister you owe me dinner and at this point in time you are running late on that promise."

Coulson looked at his watch "Oh Skye Im sorry I lost track of time, give me five minutes to clean up and I'll meet you in our office."

A few minutes later found the couple sharing spaghetti and discussing their upcoming undercover mission when Skye remembered the phone in her pocket. "Here." She hands it to Coulson "We should probably run a scan on it tonight make sure Stark didnt bug it, he gave it to me as way to contact them if we ever need help. He said it was a direct line to Jarvis."

Coulson nods and connects the phone to his computer to run a scan, as soon as the phone comes on the screen blurs and the lights in the playground turn off. The emergency lights kick on and Skye immediately jumps on to her lap top waiting for the server for their system to reboot as Coulson jerks the phone off its cord. "Fucken Stark!" 

Skye growls and takes the phone from Coulson and presses the call button. A second later Jarvis answers "Hello Director Skye shall I direct you to Sir?"

"You Damn well better that asshole has broken the Playground and he is not even here!"


	5. Close call

'Sir, there is a phone call from Director Skye."

The Avengers had just settled in to watch a movie when Jarvis interrupted them. Pepper rolled her eyes as Tony sat up a little bit straighter, "I bet she either found the bugs or the virus on that phone."

Banner laughed "Maybe she just needs our help.."

Tony grinned "Put the call through Jarvis."

There was a slight pause then they could hear muttering over the towers speaker system, two voices a man and presumably Skye's. "Good Evening Director, I didn't think you would need our help that fast."

A growl rumbled over the speaker "Im not calling you for help, you tin man wearing jackass! That damn phone of your just shut down the entire system at the Playground!"

Tony opened his mouth to defend himself and was cut of again by Skye. "I swear, I overlooked the bugs in damn near everything you gave us. I figured hey you know, no big deal I would do that to if I was attempting to trust a corporation that was outed for hiding Hydra. So I let it go, but for you to kill our whole system with this fucken virus on this phone was going to far. You are so lucky I don't have anyone on missions, Stark! Everything went down including communications! we are currently running on backup power, you better pray to God that I am able to get every system running again because if not I will hunt you down and smash every one of your suits!"

There was a stunned silence when Skye finished talking, no one knew what to say and Tony actually looked ashamed. "It shouldn't have done that."

He finally managed to eek out and the others threw him a glare, and he spoke a little louder "It wasn't, It wasn't suppose to do that."

"Really that is all you have to say for yourself!?! Look I don't think that this is going to work, You all don't trust us and I have better things to do with my time then look for bugs and reboot our systems."

Steve was the first to speak "Your right we don't trust Shield, but....."

He was interrupted by Jarvis "Director Skye has ended the call, would you like me to call her back?"

Pepper shook her head and stood up "I told you that was going to back fire, I would recommend giving her the next day or so to cool off before calling her back. It sounds like she is in for a rough night."

With that she left the Avengers sitting and staring at each other. Most of whom she was amused to see were looking more then a little ashamed. Skye was a very interesting woman, and she seemed to get along with everyone fairly quickly and that tongue lashing she just gave.... Well if she agrees to meet them again she bets they are going to be a lot more helpful. 

...................................................................................................

Coulson started laughing the second Skye hung up the phone. Her glare turned to him, "And just what do you find so funny? You are going to be helping me reboot everything."

Wiping a few tears from his eyes, he attempts to calm down. Skye looses the glare and smiles its nice to see him happy. "Well?"

"Im sorry, Im just trying to picture their faces, that was some speech you just gave."

Skye giggled "Yeah I think I hung up on Captain America too."

That started a whole new round of laughing, this was what the rest of the team walked in on.

May sighed "So I take it we are not under attack?"

Hunter raised an eyebrow, watching their fearless leaders try to calm themselves. This was definitely new, he was use to the smirks and the shared smile over a bad joke but never had he seen them laughing. It was a nice change but also weird.... Really weird. "Ok, either share the joke or I'm going back to bed."

Skye looks up at him "we have had a complete system shutdown."

Fitz frowns "I don't see how this is funny."

Coulson sighs "Your right Fitz, and as of this moment our work with the Avengers is over. That may change but for now end any and all communication with them."

Jemma opens her mouth "yes that includes your conversations with Dr. Banner. The shutdown was caused by a virus on a phone Mr. Stark gave us. We can safely assume that all the Avengers knew about the virus as they had been planting bugs in everything. To make this reboot go a little faster everyone pick something and get started if we each do a bit we should have the base up and running again soon."

While leaving the office Hunter starts grumbling "they never did tell us what was so funny."

.........................

"I don't like the idea of not knowing what this new Shield is up to but I think Pepper was right, we went about this the wrong way."

Dr. Banner was not at all happy that ever since the incident 3 days ago Simmons was refusing his emails and phone calls.

"We have been completely shut out, Dr. Simmons won't respond to anything I send her and I can only assume that is due to orders from Director Skye."

Tony groans "She won't return anyone's calls either. Hate to say I miss dealing with Fury and Agent but at least with them it was a threat to your face then they moved on. We..."

He was cut off by the elevator door opening. "I'll be sure to let Fury know you prefer him to me. Now are we ready to start playing together or do I need to continue this blackout?"

Skye walks in, in a little black dress, covered in dirt from head to toe and a couple bleeding wounds on her arms and legs. Clint and Natasha both move quickly to her side but she waves them off "I'm fine now are we going to work together or not?"

"You are not fine," Clint says as he guides her to a chair despite her protest, Natasha leaves to grab a first aid kit from the kitchen. "What the hell happened to you?"

"A building fell on me, but I'm fine, now answer my question so I can get home and take a shower." 

"You can take one here." Tony offers

"My partner is waiting for me, we were in the neighborhood and he was getting annoying saying I was being to harsh on you." 

Steve stands and heads to the elevator "Let Clint and Natasha clean you up and I will go get your partner."

Skye jumps from the chair "No! I mean no, look just give me an answer we really need to get back to base."

She ignored the looks at her outburst but they weren't ready to reveal coulson just yet. Steve nods "ok I would like to apologize for the way we originally handled this, and we would like to do a trail run again, if that's ok with you?"

"Yes that's fine, no more bugs or viruses though please, I really do have enough on my plate without being worried about you guys bugging everything."

"Great," Tony smiled now how about you grab your partner and we celebrate."

"Sorry Stark, like I said we gotta get going."

She heads to the elevator passing Steve he grabs her arm but releases it at soon as she winced. "We have been thinking that Clint and Natasha would spend more time at your base of you were to agree to working with us again, give them a few minutes and they will be ready to go." 

Skye froze she really didn't know what to say, if she turned them down that would scream that they were hiding something, on the other hand she can't say yes because Coulson was currently waiting on the Quin jet. She's not even sure what they would do if the stayed at the playground for an extended amount of time. Would Coulson have to remain hidden in his office or would he have to stay off base. Neither seemed like a good idea to Skye so she smiled at Steve, "that is a great idea but I really don't have time to wait, I will call you to hash out the details but my partner is nursing a broken arm and I need to get him to Jemma." 

With that she all but ran into the elevator.


	6. Ready or not here they come

Coulson sat in the quinjet twiddling his thumbs....literally. He sighed, while it was exciting that Skye was meeting the Avengers in an attempt to re establish their relationship, he hated waiting. It was his fault he was waiting though, it had been his idea that she surprise them, since they were flying through New York. Tossing his head back, (he realized that was a childish move and was very glad no one was around to see it) he rubbed his had right below his gunshot wound. Well it was more of a graze then an wound, he may have played it up a little while Skye was bandaging it. He couldn't help it though, having her that close to him. He jumped a little when the roof door of the tower flew open and Skye bolted out and up into the quinjet. Before he could ask any questions she had the jet in the air and was heading back to base. "Is there a reason that we are fleeing the tower?"

He took note of her knuckles that were white against the wheel. "Skye, what happened?"

He was concerned now as the silenced stretched out for a bit finally she relaxed her hands and looked at him "Well I have good news and what I think is bad news? Which do you want first."

"Good news first."

"Well they are willing to work with us again, though they seem to prefer Fury to me."

She stuck her tongue out and he laughed "Ok so whats the bad news?"

"Its not really bad news, Im just not sure what to do with it."

He nods and gestures for her to continue "Well they want to send Black Widow and Hawkeye to stay with us for a bit, since they are/were Shield agents."

Coulson freezes he is not ready for them to know about him yet and there was no way he would be able to hide at the playground from those too. "I see, What do you want to do about this?"

"Well I dont see any way around it, we are going to have to let them on base or they will never trust us. I know that you are not ready to see them, and our relationship with them is so new I doubt we would be able to mend any hardship this will bring. I just dont know what you want to do?"

"Well there is always Theta Protocol. I have been meaning to go there for a while and have been putting it off since it would take me a couple weeks."

Skye looks sad but shakes her head and focuses on the sky in front of her. "Your right, this is a good excuse for you to be out of the base no one would question it. So I will really be in charge for a few weeks, I dont know if I can do that."

He reaches out and places his hand on her shoulder, it took all he had not to brush the stray hair on her face behind her ear "I have faith in you Skye. Besides we can video conference every night and if you every need help I will only be a phone call away."

Skye leaned into his hand and nodded. The rest of the ride home was silent.

.................................................................................................................................................

"I get the feeling the good director was hiding something." 

Tony said as soon as the doors to the elevator closed. "What do you think are the chances she didn't want you two on the base just yet?"

"Your right there was something odd about her reaction, she didn't say no through so with any luck we can do a little investigating while we are there."

Clint crossed his arms and turned to Steve. "Is that is what you want us to do?"

Pepper jumped in before Steve could even open his mouth "Really, She just now agreed to let you guys in again and you are already planning to snoop around? Have you learned nothing?"

Natasha smiled "I agree with Pepper. We should not make any plans to snoop, this new director is as slow to trust as Fury but she is quicker to cut ties. She apparently does not follow Furys keep your friends close your enemies closer motto. This means she is either stupid or dangerous and I am more inclined to say dangerous. We should bide our time and play by her rules for now."

Clint nodded "we can pack and then wait for her to call us."

.................................

It took two weeks for Skye to contact the Avengers. Enough time for Coulson to get to Theta Protacol and for her and May to remove all traces of Coulson from his office. Skye also had to move her stuff into his room as it would hardly make sense for the director of shield not to be using the room attached to her office. Skye was laying in Coulson's bed well technically it was her bed now. She buried her face into the pillows and couldn't help but breathe in his scent. She felt relaxed and turned on all at once, she would deny having let out a girlish giggle if anyone has happened to over hear it. Her phone chose that moment to go off. "Hello"

"Director, it's agent May. I just wanted to let you know I'm on my way back with Hawkeye and Black Widow."

Skye turned pink and immedetly sat up upon hearing May's voice. She knew that May couldn't see her but she got the feeling she knew excatly what she was thinking about when she answered the phone. "Great what time will you get back to base?"

"Just after sunrise."

"Great see you then."

As she hung up she could hear May threatening Agent Barton. Something about him needing to sit down before she rolled the plane on purpose. Skye flopped back into the pillows and once again inhaled Coulson's scent. Good maybe that means May didn't know that she was thinking of Coulson naked.....


	7. Damn it Hunter!

Clint and Natasha (because they insisted she call them that) seemed to be settling into the life at the Playground rather easily. Honestly Skye wasn't surprised after all both of them had been Shield agents prior to becoming Avengers. She monitored most of their movement in the base. After that crap that Tony had pulled she still didn't trust them as far as she could throw them with out her powers. That was something else she hadn't thought about before she agreed that they could come was how she was going to practice her powers. Sure the people on her team knew about them but no one else did, usually Coulson would cover for her for a few hours every other day so she could go out to a training facility that he had built for people with powers. It is a little harder to sneak out when you are the Director then it is when your only the co-Director. She complained about it to Couslon that night, once he realized that she was just venting because she had gotten use to having that freedom (and wasn't physically needing to release her powers) he laughed at her. She was shocked, and torn because he was adorable when he laughed and yet not so cute when he was laughing at her. "They haven't started pranking any one yet have they?"

"Not that I know of. Clint and Hunter seem to be on each others bad side though, not sure why though."

"Ah well that would be because Clint and Bobbi were married."

Skye sat up in bed "Wait what?"

Coulson chuckled and stretched back on to the pillows of his bed. Skye had to force herself not to drool, "Oh yeah they use to run some ops together back when they both first started. Both being in their twenties and still a little stupid (he winked) they got married in Vegas after a mission. They were both drunk at the time but had some chemistry so they tried to make it work. It lasted about 2 years before they called it quits, it was mutual and they stayed friends but Hunter has always been jealous. So just keep an eye on him and Clint they tend to prank each other a lot and some times it gets out of hand. Its even worse when they get Bobbi and Natasha involved. I remember this one time we were all stationed at the same base and not sure who started it but it ended with a green goo that kinda reminded me of flubber, really bouncy was stuck at the bottom of Clint's quiver. He was showing off and fired 4 arrows one right after another, well he didn't notice the tips were covered in that goo and the arrows bounced around that room for 6 days before some one caught them. No one could get in that room without leaving with out marks from being hit."

Skye was dying of laughter by the time he finished the story. Coulson chuckled with her but his eyes were glued on the bare shoulder that was peaking out the neck of her shirt. He had never seen her sleep ware before and he wasn't sure if seeing it now was a gift or a curse. She obviously was wearing a mans large shirt with the neck stretched out. He swallowed and made sure to look at her face as she calmed her self. "Oh God I hope that doesn't happen here."

He smiled "Well I better let you get some sleep, Good Night Skye."

"Night AC"

He stared at the blank screen after Skye was gone, reaching out and caressing the spot her face had been "I miss you."

With a sigh he placed his laptop on his night stand, as he closed his eyes all he could think about was Skye in one of his shirts. Maybe one of the buttons up with the top few buttons undone. Growling he got up there was no way he was gonna sleep tonight. Not without at least a cold shower first.

..........................................................................................

Bobbi watched as Hunter paced around her room. "Are you really gonna start a stupid prank war with Clint again."

"Well I refuse to let him have the first shot."

She sighed and leaned back against the headboard. "Well maybe if neither one of you starts it, it just wont happen. This silly thing you have going on with him needs to stop any way."

"At this point its just a matter of pride, I refuse to let that birdbrain win any sort of victory!"

"Skye will kill you if mess anything up. You know that right, and if she dosen't get you then May or Coulson will."

""Well I don't plan on getting caught."

"You never do, Look leave me out of it and are you going to keep pacing or are you coming to bed?"

............................................................................................

Clint knew with out a doubt that this was Hunter's doing. No one else would be dumb enough to put glue and feathers in buckets above his bedroom door. Especially with the fact that Natasha could have accidentally been the one to get feathered. Worse part was the glue he used wasn't coming off with water. Which meant he would have to go to the lab and have them help him get them off. Its not that he didn't like the tech geeks Fitzsimmons was something else they kind of reminded him of Bruce and Tony. As he made his way to the lab he hears a gasp behind him "Oh no! Clint what happened!?!"

He turns to see a very shocked Skye trying not to laugh. She was he would like to point out doing a terrible job of not laughing. "Nothing much."

"I'm so sorry, Clint. I can promise you that Hunter will be cleaning to toilets for a week for this."

With that she stormed off down the hallway. He watched her, wondering how she knew it was Hunter. She could have just made a guess but she seemed so sure, well he would have to bring that up with Nat later. Right now he needed to get de glued.

........................................................................................

Hunter was not an early riser, he prided himself on being able to sleep through Bobbi's morning routine even when she turned on all the lights. He also made sure not to set his alarm this morning to avoid the mess that would be birdbrained Barton. However the pounding on his door was becoming more annoying then he could handle. Snarling he jerks the door open "what!"

"Don't you what me!"

Hunter finds himself being poked in the chest by Skye as she forces him backwards into the room. "Damnit Hunter. I don't ask for much. All I was asked was for you to keep yourself scarce while Clint and Natasha were here and you are pulling pranks!?!"

"I uh....don't know what your talking about."

"Bullshit! I know all about your problem with Barton. From now until I say so you are on latrine duty."

With that she stormed out. "Fuck me."

Hunter flopped back on to the bed and rolled up like a burrito in the blankets. He may be cleaning toilets for a while but she never said when he had to start.

The door opened again and the blankets unrolled flipping him onto the floor. "Now Hunter."

Hunter stared at Skyes retreating form.


End file.
